


Sorte ou azar?

by bloodycountess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycountess/pseuds/bloodycountess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se o Impala resolvesse parar de funcionar em meio a uma chuva de verão, e Cas e Dean estivessem sozinhos, seria isto sorte ou azar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorte ou azar?

\- Cas, com a minha sorte vai começar a chover no meio do caminho. Vamos deixar para outra hora. - Disse Dean.

\- Mas Dean, isso não seria azar? - Cas respondeu, com a testa franzida.

\- Ah, Cas, isso foi uma... ah, esquece. Você tem razão, seria muito azar. Mas vamos mesmo assim.

Minutos depois, os dois estavam no carro e após alguns quilômetros começou a chover muito forte, e logo que Dean pensou em parar no acostamento, o carro parou. Algo estava errado.

\- Você tinha razão, Dean. É muita sorte! - Disse Castiel, de repente.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que estamos sozinhos. - Disse Cas, se aproximando do loiro.

\- Você está louco, Castiel? O que isso tem a ver? - Dean estava assustado.

\- Bom, eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo e... aqui não tem o Sam para me atrapalhar.

\- Fazer o quê? Cas, você está me assustando.

\- E eu achando que você sempre tomava a atitude, tsc tsc tsc. - Dizendo isso, o anjo chegou muito perto. Perto demais. Tão perto que podia ver as sardas no rosto do caçador. Dean estava hipnotizado com o hálito quente do ser celestial, e não resistindo, se aproximou, até seus lábios se chocarem. O beijo foi rápido, Dean logo se desvencilhou de Castiel.

\- O que foi, Dean? Não gostou? - O anjo expressava sua dúvida, com sua cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado.

\- Eu... eu... Gostei sim, mas... - O loiro estava se atrapalhando nas palavras, e Cas, ao reparar isso, fez um sinal para ele parar.

\- Você gostou, eu gostei. Fim. Vamos continuar.

\- Quem diria, hein, Cas? Você dizendo essas coisas... Você tem razão, o Sammy não está aqui, e temos a tarde toda e uma desculpa para ficar aqui.

\- Quanto à isso, Dean... - Cas corou ao dizer estas palavras.

\- Isso o quê, Castiel? - Dean olhou espantado para o anjo.

\- Eu... fiz chover. E fiz o Impala estragar. Me desculpe. - O caçador estava chocado. Ninguém mexe com seu carro. Mas, bem... era Cas, não? Ele sobreviveria a isso.

\- Desculpo, desde que você arrume depois. - Dito isto, o loiro se inclinou e dessa vez foi ele quem começou o beijo. E esse não foi interrompido por nenhum deles. Afinal, tinham a tarde toda.


End file.
